


Christmas and Chill

by blackpink_trash_queen



Series: VIXX-Mas 2017 [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also some christmas makeouts, more christmas cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: it's exactly what the title says, Jaehwan and Wonsik watch movies and makeout on the couch and it's a good time.





	Christmas and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> day 3!
> 
> this was a request/prompt from Cel, who again, fueled the majority of these prompts. 
> 
> this one was specifically fun to write cause i like writing jaehwan. he's fun. and also i can make it as crack filled as i want with him around . 
> 
> enjoy~

Wonsik wished he was literally anywhere but trapped at work surrounded by parents scrambling to get last minute Christmas presents for their children. 

It was loud, and Wonsik could only handle so many people asking him where the new Xbox was so many times. He was thankful that his shift was almost over, and that he had saved his vacation time so he could take off Christmas Eve and Christmas Day to spend with Jaehwan.

He had felt bad about how little time he had been able to spend with Jaehwan over the last few weeks due to work and final exams. Wonsik didn’t like having to tell Jaehwan all the time that he couldn’t come over to hang out with him, and he knew Jaehwan missed him, too.

Jaehwan spent the better part of the last two weeks texting Wonsik non-stop, even though he knew Wonsik couldn’t reply while he was at work. But Wonsik felt his phone vibrate approximately every twenty minutes.

Today had been the only day that he hadn’t felt his phone go off constantly. Wonsik had fully expected to have a slew of texts messages to greet him when he finally checked his phone at the end of his shift, but there had only been one.

_ Jyanie : Christmas and Chill? _

Wonsik laughed, slightly confused, but amused at Jaehwan’s text as he typed his reply.

_ Wonsikie: Sure ;) I’ll bring food with me. _

Wonsik smiled, making his way to his car as he put in for their usual order at their favorite take out place. He hadn’t realized just how much he had missed Jaehwan over the last two weeks, and he was practically bursting with joy at the fact that they would get to spend the next few days together.

His crazy schedule was worth it if it meant he would get to spend Christmas with his favorite person.

*****

When Wonsik finally opened the door to Jaehwan’s, Jaehwan practically threw himself into Wonsik’s arms. His arms wrapping around Wonsik like a koala as he buzzed with energy.

Jaehwan whined, pressing his face into the space between Wonsik’s neck and shoulder. “I thought you had been abducted by aliens and replaced with a clone!”

Wonshik chuckled, wrapping his arms around Jaehwan and pushing him back so he could shut the door. “Jaehwan, what are you even talking about?”

Jaehwan pulled back, a full on pout gracing his mouth as he looked at Wonsik.

“Just the fact that I haven’t seen my boyfriend in over two weeks, and the only responses I’ve been getting is him telling me that he can’t come over to see me. Which clearly means you must have been replaced by an alien clone so they could use your body for  _ unspeakable things.”  _ Jaehwan whispered the last part, his face turning up as he tried not to laugh.

Wonsik however, could not hold back his own laugh as he watched Jaehwan. “You are so stupid. Come on, let’s eat before this food gets cold. I got you your favorite.”

Jaehwan’s face broke out into a full on smile at the mention of food. His hands reaching for the bags of takeout as he walked to his small kitchen. “I might be stupid, but you love me!”

Wonsik sighed as he laughed. He couldn’t argue with that.

With as much as an idiot as Jaehwan was, he still loved the crap out of him, and Jaehwan  _ knew it. _

*****

Wonsik spread out on the couch with a lazy smile as he watched Jaehwan go through his collection of DVDs in search of a movie for them to watch. Wonsik was full and satisfied, and looking forward to spending the night curled up on the couch with Jaehwan watching dumb Christmas movies.

“I have decided!” Jaehwan nearly shouted as he stood up from the floor, a dvd case in his hand as he turned to Wonsik with a grin on his face. “We’re watching ELF!”

Wonsik groaned, running his hand down his face as Jaehwan put the disc into the dvd player. “Jaehwan, you have seen that movie a million times.”

“And? I don’t see a problem with that whatsoever,” Jaehwan said as he turned the movie on before plopping himself down next to Wonsik on the couch. “It’s a classic and also funny.”

Wonsik sighed, but his arm around Jaehwan’s shoulders so he could pull him closer. “Alright, alright. Come you here weirdo.”

Jaehwan sighed happily as Wonsik pulled him close to his side, his head resting on Wonsik’s shoulder as they settled in to watch their movie.

*****

By the end of the movie Jaehwan was fully on top of Wonsik, who was lying on his back on the couch. Jaehwan had decided to turn him into his personal pillow and was hardly paying attention to the movie as he played with the hem of Wonsik’s hoodie.

Jaehwan let his hand wander up underneath the hoodie, his fingers sliding over the smooth skin of Wonsik’s stomach as he hummed to himself.

Wonsik quirked an eyebrow, his own hand pinching Jaehwan on the waist.  “Having fun?”

Jaehwan looked up, his face sheepish as he smiled at Wonsik. “I am having the time of my life thank you very much.”

Wonsik chuckled, pulling Jaehwan up so that they were face to face as he laced their fingers together gently.

Jaehwan’s face was flushed, and Wonsik couldn’t help but think that he was so beautiful. Wonsik dropped Jaehwan’s hand in order to cup his cheek, Jaehwan’s eyes falling shut.

Wonsik took a breath and leaned in, pressing his lips to Jaehwan’s.

Jaehwan gasped, his lips parting underneath Wonsik’s as his hands to come up to tangle in Wonsik’s hair.

Wonsik groaned, his tongue sweeping over the plush swell of Jaehwan’s bottom lip as Jaehwan whimpered. The sound drove Wonsik crazy, making him crave more and more, wanting to see what other sounds he could pull from Jaehwan’s sweet mouth with only his lips and tongue.

Wonsik dipped his tongue between Jaehwan’s lips and Jaehwan arched bodily into him, trying to press himself closer, craving the touch he had missed so much over the past two weeks. 

Wonsik broke from the kiss long enough to roll Jaehwan on his back and Jaehwan spread his legs, letting Wonsik settle in between them before claiming Jaehwan’s mouth again.

They kissed heatedly for so long that Wonsik lost track of time, cradled too deep in the heaven of Jaehwan’s body to even care, mesmerized by the sounds the slip from Jaehwan’s lips. 

Wonsik pulled away so he could suckle down the curve of Jaehwan’s jaw, along the long column of his neck. Jaehwan nearly sobbed when Wonsik bit down on the sweet hollow of his throat, his back arching up into Wonsik’s body as he sucked in a sharp breath through his open mouth.

They finished with small presses of lips, their breathing evening out as they calmed down and settled into one another. Wonsik’s fingers brushed along the barely-there indentation of his teeth along Jaehwan’s collarbone and murmured soft apologies into Jaehwan’s skin. 

“It’s okay,” Jaehwan whispered, “I don’t mind.”

Wonsik slid his fingers over Jaehwan’s hips, pressing their hands together and lacing their fingers once again. 

“Cute.” Wonsik whispered, rolling them so they fit back to chest, pulling Jaehwan close.

Jaehwan sighed, perfectly content, while Wonsik closed his eyes and fell asleep to the lingering promise of tomorrow and watching more Christmas movies together.

If anyone asked him, Wonsik would tell them he was more than happy to watch the same Christmas movies over and over again, if it meant he got to watch them with Jaehwan.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
